From Mudblood to Pureblood
by kyliegranger
Summary: What happens when hermione goes from Mudblood to Pureblood over the summer then comes back to school to a cheating boy friend a overprotective brother and a mental pug faced stalker. oh and on top of that she has to live with the one person she hates more then any one else. Merlin help her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer i do not own harry potter or any of the characters. Also sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. **

Today was the day I was going to change. The day I would be come so much more then the bookworm, the goody-goody, the mudblood. It would all change today. over the summer I found out that not only was I not a mudblood I was a pureblood a Zabini. I did not believe it at first but the Grangers told me the truth. Apparently my really parents wanted to protect me from you-know-who and that is why Blaise always teased me he was trying to get me to stop hanging out with Harry and Ron to get me out of harms way. It was his sick way for protecting me.

I am now living with my really family in their mansion. I had not told anyone yet and today we go back to school the teachers have already been told and I am going to be resorted with the first years. which I hated I was now a 7th year and head girl but But my blood rank is not the only thing that has changed. Before the gave me away they placed a glamor charm on me that was promptly taken off when I returned.

So now instead of bushy light brown hair I have black straight hair that goes to my waist, my eyes are now a golden color with a rim of sky blue, I grew a 3 inches, and my body filled out nicely. My face features where the same as well as my skin tone that was because of a separate spell that they placed incase the glamor charm failed it cann't be taken off so I will never know exactly what I would look like normally.

I was driving in the car with Blaise to king cross he was wearing a black t-shirt with black jeans nothing fancy but so him we had grown pretty close over the summer and now knew a lot about each other. So I could tell by the way his jaw was tense he was nervous about something

"Blaise are you nervous because you think there friends wont like me still even thou i am your sister" he looked at me shocked before chuckling and looking back to the road

"No Mione I am nervous because i am pretty sure i am going to have to beat a few of them off you with a stick you really had to wear that you could not have worn like a turtle neck and made my life easy" he said i laughed today i ended up wearing black shorty-shorts with a studded belt, a black shirt that said free the music in white on the front the sleeves where cut off and it showed a good amount of cleavage, black combat boots, and about 50 bracelets on my right arm to cover my mudblood scare . I had gotten a bit of a make over this summer by Blaise and mine older cousin beth she also tough me the fine art of goth make up witch is how I had my make up now heavy black eye liner on top and bottom with black eye shadow and a plum colored lipstick. At first I hated how the make over but when she was done I loved the way I looked so i kept up with it.

"What is wrong with the way I look" I asked innocently

"Nothing that is the problem you look great and most of my friends are hormone crazed boys" we both laughed are asses off at this

"Don't worry I will only be with you for a little while remember I have to go to the heads compartment" I smile

"That is right my lil-sis made head" **(A-N wow that sounded so wrong)**he said as he parked the car i smiled "yup" and stepped out of the car Blaise popped the truck and i stated pulling are bags out then we made are way to platform 9 3/4.

hzhzhzhzhzhzhzhzhzhzhzhzhzhz 

I looked around then quickly jogged throw the wall and into platform 9 3/4 where Blaise was waiting for me we smiled at each other as a train man came and took are bags

"come on mione lets go find my friends so i can introduce you to them" i nodded my head and we started walking to the train but we did not get 2 steps before some one called out for Blaise. I recognize that voice we both turn are heads to see a smirking Malfoy shit I look down quickly coving my face with my hair

"hey Blaise who is this" Draco asked

"hey Draco this is my sister hermione" i look up and look Malfoy in the eye

"G-granger" he stutters out shock written all over his face

"not anymore and mudblood not work either try hermione" I said my best slytherin smirk in place

"Holy merlin your ... hot how the fuck did this happen" I laugh at his hot comment while Blaise gives him a death glare

"Dude that is my sister gross"

"Sorry but how" Malfoy asked again

"it is a long story basically she was in hiding from you-know-who and now that he is gone she don't have to hide no more and before you ask she had a glamor charm on her" Blaise explains

"ok" he turns to looks at me "I still hate you"

"kind of figured that dum-ass" I rolled my eyes "Blaise i have to go find Harry and ron come on"

"ok ok I will meet you In are compartment draco"I wave and step on to the train looking thou the compartments till i found harry ginny my boyfriend ron and lavender on ron's lap them songging like there was no tomorrow well for him there mite not be.

**End of 1 chap plz review tell me what you think good or bad i don't care just let me know will be posting chap 2 soon. **


	2. Head Boy

**Disclaimer sadly i do not own harry potter and sorry about the many spelling and grammar mistakes i most likely did not fix**

"Ron" i said trying to keep my cool he looked at me confused before it clicked he thou lavander off him

"mione is that you" I glared at him "you look bloody fantasize" really is he really just going to pretend i did not just see that my anger as at it's peek so i lunged luckily Blaise held me back

"clam down mione he is not worth it it's ok" he whispered in my ear i saw ron's face go red

"get your hands off my girlfriend you sum bag" ron said thou clinched teeth

"fuck you ron do you really think i am going to stay with you after what i just saw and then you are just going to act like it did not happen fuck you u lying cheating little man hhheej" my voice was muffled by Blaise's hand as he held me back picking me up he cared my out of the compartment before things escalated any farther i was still fuming when we reached his friends before opening the door he gave me a quick hug

"you ok mione" I gave a small nod and he opened the door inside i saw pansy throwing herself at malfoy witch made me want to gag theodore nott reading and a small girl sitting close to him looking really scared seeing her face knocked the anger right out of me she was so cute

" hey guys i want you to meet my sister hermione" Blaise said gaining everyones attention

" Meet? Blaise they already no me just because my last name has changed does not mean I have" I said following him in and sitting down between him and the little girl

" It is true Blaise just because she is not a mudblood anymore does not mean she is not one at heart" pansy said with a smirk Blaise shot her a glare that shut her right up

" hi wat is your name" I asked the little girl next to me she was clinging to theodore's arm and sucking her thumb she had to be the smallest first year I had ever seen

"Painsly nott" she said taking her thumb out of her mouth for a moment i look up at theodore he gave her a small smile before going back to his book

"that is a nice name well painsly what house do you want to get sorted into" I already new the answer she would want to be in slytherin like the rest of her family she made a hand gesture for me to lean closer when i did she whispered in my ear

" My mommy and daddy want me to be in slytherin but i want to be in Ravenclaw" she pulled back smiling and put a finger over her mouth as if to keep it a secret she is so cute "don't tell theo he will get mad" she said in a kind of whisper once again theodore smiled down at his little sister

"don't worry I wont tell promise" I could feel some one watching me so i looked over to see draco looking at me with a small smile on his face i returned the smile before looking again to painsly

"Hermione I have to go potty will you show me where it is" she said standing up I chuckled

"sure come on" I took her small hand in mine and lead her to the bath room at the other end of the train

"do you need me to stay with you or can you find you way back" I asked she said i could go back so I did i walked in and sat back down next to Blaise theodore looked up at me

" where is painsly" concern was clear in his voice aww cute

"she is fine she is in the bath room she said she could fine her way back" i smiled at him he nodded and once again began reading his book blaise was talking to pansy and draco was looking out the window mite as well ask

"do any of you no who head boy is" I ask

"yup" draco says smirking

"who?"

"me"

"shit"

**End 2 chap plz review school does not start for me for a few more day so i will try to post a lest 2 a day if a can **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own harry potter Ignore the grammar and spelling **

" you made head?" I asked shock and horror clear on my face.

"you do realize how wrong that sounds right" he chuckles I was about to reply when we heard a thump followed by a cry of pain right out side our door.

"watch where you are going bitch" I hear a male voice say my first thought is painsly i jump up from my seat along with theodore and rush out the door. I see her on the floor holding her ankle crying. I crouch down next to her taking out my wand and muttering a numbing charm I tap her ankle and watch relief spread throw her face. Theodore leans down and picks her up princess style and carry her into the compartment he walks over to draco and putts her down in his lap. draco quickly moved to holder her comfortably theodore leans down and looked her in the eye.

"painsly who did this to you" he said you could practically see the anger radiating off him in waves but his voice was clam and steady.

"I dont no his name he was tall and kind of skinny with really red hair and there was a girl with him she has not real pretty with brown hair and to small clothes" she said holding on to draco as if she was scared that he would come back and hurt her again. As soon as she said red hair we all new who she was talking about.

"Ron the little weasel" I was going to kill him next time I saw him.

"I will be right back painsly stay with draco and hermione" theodore said quickly exiting before any one could stop him.

"Come on pansy we better make sure that theo does not do anything he will regret" pansy sighed detached her self from draco and followed Blaise out. That left just me draco and painsly that had was now asleep I looked over at her. She looked so small and innocent It was hard to believe she was 11.

"you no she is only 8 years old they let her in early because she is just that good" draco said smirking

"Really that would explain some things" I chuckled brushing some hair out of her face he smiled at me in an almost sweet way I blushed and looked away. Wait way did I blush this is draco we are talking about draco malfoy the boy that made your life hell since your first day at Hogwarts. I look back hoping my face was back to it's normal color.

"How did you know she was 8" I ask just trying to keep are first civil conversion going.

"I are families are friends I was there when painsly was born she is like a little sister to me." It is nice to talk to him when he is not calling me a mudblood i think to my self.

"Mal-draco can we call a truce we are going to be living together so we should at lest try to get along" I said hoping he would just agree and we could move on I never was one to hold a grudge.

" sure as long as you dont act like a know it all book worm" I hate that smirk and I hate him now and forever.

"insufferable prat" I mutter under my breath.

"what was that"

"nothing" end are first civil conversation luckly pansy chose now to walk in

"hermione come on they are about to go at it Blaise is not going to hold theodore back much longer come be head girl" she said pulling me out the door and down the hall to the soon to be fight I take A deep breath and walk in harry ginny are gone lavender is trying to hold back ron and Blaise is holding back theodore from killing ron"

"ok that is it every one calm down NOW" I yell the last part and theodore and ron seem to clam down a bit blaise lets theodore go but lavender is still clinging to ron for deer life

"shut up hermione you have no right to tell us what to do" ron say that boy does not no how to keep his month shut does he

" moron i am head girl i have every right and you just lost you house 10 points for talking back and 50 points for harming another student and we have not ever made it to hogwarts yet that has got to be some time of record" i smirk "don't cause anymore trouble till we get there or you will be reported to your head of house do you under stand"

"whatever" he says

"one more thing" I walk over and kick him as hard as I can in the balls "you have no idea how long i have wanted to do that"

**End chap plz Review **


	4. Naps are nice

I watched quit amused at ron face as he drops to the floor. I then pulled the Slytherins out and back to our compartment. Inside Draco is reading Painsly a story. This has to be the cutes thing I have ever seen bad boy Slytherin prince reading a story to a little girl both smiling like nothing could be better. Draco would make a good dad. Awww where did that come from I mean no he would not he is a ignorant, slimy, compassionate, infuriating, attractive, misunderstood, caring no no no stop just because he is not a complete git does not mean he is not the spoiled little bully that caused you countless tears. He is going to work for our forgiveness or he is not going to get it.

Still I could not help smiling at him as he finished the story. We all sat down this time it was painsly on draco's lap me next to them Blaise, Theodore, then pansy who was still trying to calm Theodore down while telling draco what happened. When she got to the part about me kicking ron he bust out laughing as well as Painsly but he stopped abruptly.

"Wait a minute I thought you where dating weasel" my face darkened at that and Blaise put a confronting hand on my back.

"When I found them earlier ron was snogging lavender like there was no tomorrow. Then the slimy git tried to act like I did not see anything it was pretty pathetic and i feel so bad for lavender Ron really is a horrid kisser." Once again every one bust out laughing every one but Draco. He was trying hard to keep his face blank but I could see the fire in his eyes he was mad I wonder why oh well I shrug it off.

From there on out the conversation flowed easy. Pansy is not as bad once you get to know her. And not half the slut people made her out to be. But her crush/obsession with Draco yeah that is real. Theodore is shy but nice real smart to Blaise commented that he is a male me. But Draco stay silent the rest of the way looking pissed for some reason about half way there pansy and Theodore where asleep leaning on each other. And painsly had moved to Blaise's lap to take another nap Blaise had fallen asleep listening to music. And Draco was looking out the window so I decided to take a nap as well I leaned this way and that but i just could not get comfortable.

"Put your head on my shoulder" I just barley hear Draco say. I look over at him he had stopped looking out the window instead was looking at me and he had moved his legs to I could lean on him. Was he being nice.

"I wont bite. You just look uncomfortable is all" he said smirking I smiled lightly at his kindness.

"thanks" later I would blame this on being to sleepy to think but I slid over closer to him and laid me head on his shoulder his arm came up and wrapped around my waist pulling me closer well if he wants me close I mite as well get comfy I tossed my legs over his and wrapped my arms around his waist my boldness must have surprised him because he froze for a moment before leaning his head on mine and wrapping his other arm around my waist and that is how we fell asleep.


	5. AN

**I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I have not posted my internet was down but this weekend I am going to type till me fingers bleed to post as much as I can plzz dont hate me **


	6. Smile

**I dont own harry potter if I did then i would be much happy and richer then i am *sad face* anyway sorry for the spelling and grammar plz enjoy and review **

I woke up to a loud screech that sounded like some one was killing a pug I cracked my eyes open to see blaise holding pansy back who was just about frothing at the month I was confused for a moment before I remembered how I feel asleep (cuddled up in draco's lap) great just when she was starting to not hate me I hear draco chuckle and pull me closer agesnst his chest before leaning down so his lips brushed my ear

"plat along this is funny" ok he want to play lets play I inter lock our fingers and snuggel into his chest

"is there something you needed pansy I was having such a nice nap" he said fake pouted but I could tell he was trying not to smile

"you dirty trap you mudblood filth" fuck no that bitch did not just say that to me

"fuck you bitch my blood is more pure then your some one really should have told you HIV is contagious (no offense to anyone with HIV) you pug faced slut" I tried to stand or reach for my wand but draco held on to me I could barley move at all

"calm down you are head girl and you can't be getting into a fights on the first day back" I focused on the heat coming from draco's body and not the loud noise around me I knew pansy was cussing when I saw Theodore covering painslys ears. When I felt the train stop that must have been way they woke us up it was time to direct the 1 years to the boats I stood up quickly dragging draco up and out the door completely ignoring pansy who was now crying. We made it to the from of the train and stood waiting for the first years

"Now draco remember to play nice with the fist years" I half joked knowing for a fact just how mean draco can be when he puts his mind to it but it was also nice of him to clam me down back there so i did not lose head girl fist day back

"Now remember hermione no body else cares about hogworts long ass history so try not to put the first years to sleep ok?" he replayed with out so much as batting a eye that was the one and only thing I enjoyed about talking to draco he always had a witty come back talking to ron was like talking to a five year old

He smiles at me and for the first time i notice just how nice of a smile he has when he really smiles not smirks even thought he does look pretty hot when he does that to... did i just think that blood hell say something this is getting awkward

"you should do that more often" I really need to learn when to keep my month shut and just deal with silents i talk way to much

"Do what make snide comments about you it would be my pleasure" Cue smirk

"no you dim witted little ferret... smile when you smile it lights your hole face up and you don't look like such a foul mouthed git" yup need need to work on that mouth shut thing maybe there is a book on it in the library i will have to check that.

**PLZ don't hurt me I could not post and I am sooooo sorry but plz review and i no my spelling and grammar where scary bad but plz don't comment on it i no i need a beta i am looking you want to be mine send me a message thax **


	7. The hats choice

**I dont own harry potter sorry for the grammar and spelling i kind of was rushing so it is going to be wrose then normale **

after bringing to the first years in and handing them off to professor mcgonagall I went to ask her what she was going to tell everyone about my resorting. I now everyone would want to no why i was being resorted last year or at all for that matter only one person had ever been resorted and that was because she lost all of her memories and had to be sent back to first year to learn it all again.

"mama may I ask what you plan on telling the first years about me?" I said

" i will explain that you where discovered to be a zabini and that you are to be resorted I will call your name first so you don't have to wait" she smiled at me probably expecting me to be placed back in her house but I was not so sure like I said before I have changed a lot and I don't even think I want to go back to gryffindor there was nothing for me to really to go back to except maybe ginny

I smiled back at her anyway and muttered a yes mama before walking to painsly i noticed her hand shaking and slipped my into it crunching down en front of her

"hey don't worry about the sorting i will tell you a secret all you have to do it put on hat and it will sort you into your proper house and don't worry about what house it putts you in the hat makes it choice based off what is in side not who your family is all right and no matter what house you are in you will make great friends just like i did but hopefully it wont take a mountain troll to make them ... long story" she chuckeled before she put up a determined face she slapped her hands on her cheeks

"all right I am ready lets do this" I laughed at her cuteness and we followed with the rest of the first of the first years on to the stage she began explaining about me then the hat began it's song

I toned out the words instead my eyes found there way to a certain blonde he was looking at me not glaring at me just looking when he finally smiled and pointed at mcgonagall she was looking at me expectingly woops she had called me and I did not even notice I smiled a smile that said I-Am-So-Sorry and took my seat on the stool she placed the hat on my head

"well yes i remember you tricky one you where little of everything you are but more so one then the others simple it is this time change is what you need yes yes it must be **_Slytherin_****"** I was shocked i was expecting to change house but not to slytherin

I slowly stand up the sound of my foot steps the only sound I see blaise smiling widely he stands up i smile back and hug tackle him slowly people start to clap and i sit down between blaise and draco

"thanks" i say to draco he knows what for he nods and goes back to watching the rest of the first years get sorted I i look around at my fellow slytherins huh never thought I would say that but then i hear painslys name being called and y eyes shoot to the stage

"well easy this should be but hard I find it I see what you want and I see what you need and I am sorry they are not the same thing you are kind but you need friends who will balance you out and keep you strong when you have to do thing you don't find easy I am sorry to say this child but you need to go to **_Slytherin"_**

WHAT aww poor painsly she butts on a huge fake smile and i can tell she is just trying to be brave and opes down from the stool as people cheer loudly not noticing the tears she is holding back she sat down next to her brother as the cheers die down she is across from me to i can clearly see every emotion stirringly in her golden eyes sadness disappointment anger but most of all fear strong unhidden fear.


	8. The marks power

**Disclaimer sadly i do not own harry potter if i did ron would have died in the first book and hermione would end up with draco **

****After dinner me and draco found out where are common room was and the password from snape who seemed quite glad that I was resorted into slytherin it was weird and kind of scary to not have him sneering at me (**AN-In my story snape lives because he is just to cool to die)** then we began the long silent and really awkward walk to are commons room it was behind a portrait I had never seen before.

It was of a boy about our age with long-ish shaggy hair and eyes that where almost identical to draco's (not that I noticed or anything). He was wearing a black v-neck t-shirt and black jeans with a dark gray beany. He was sitting in a field with a girl in a white dress. She had green eyes and light brown hair kind of like my old color. They both jumped up as soon as they saw us.

"so you are the new head girl hum" he looked me up and down "I approve my name is alex you need anything please just ask" he bowed and a giggled he is just like draco a total flirt to those who meet there standers. Draco rolled his eyes and is it just me or is clenching his jaw

"are you her boyfriend" the girls asked quite bluntly mite I add to witch I promptly choke on air but draco keeps his cool

"no snakes fate"

"shame the heads are always so boring" the girl sighs before the door swings open I chuckle and walk in after draco. the room was green and sliver class slytherin with black leather couches and a glass coffee table. On either side of the fire place was a glass door that lead to the balcony. I smiled and rushed to the doors I throw then open spinning around and enjoying the warm fresh air.

Well I was enjoying it till I saw draco smirking in the door way I stopped spinning and started blushing I looked away from his amused face and noticed he had rolled up his sleeves and that although faded his dark mark was still vary much there i stepped closer and gently took his arm he winced realizing what I was looking at and tryed to pull his arm away.

"Let me see it" he kept still but refused to look at me "It marks what you have over come like mine" he looked at me confused. I walk to the railing and take off my bracelets.

When I had them all off I turned around holding out my arm I could tell he was trying to mask his emotions and he was good at it but his eyes gave away the pain, sadness, and most of all regret he felt as he slowly traced the M then the U and so on not speaking till he reached the last D in my MUDBLOOD scar.

"This is my fault i could have stopped this" I was stunned how could he think that?

"NO it isn't and don't ever think that if you would have tried to stop her she would have killed us both and you know it. this marks the things I have over come so does yours we rose above our marks they hold no power over us anymore" he looked at me but this time I saw no emotion in his eyes and it scared me.

**hey so i am thinking about ending this story here because i don't no i have the next 15 chaps written if you want me to continue typing and posting review if i get more then 10 then i will continue **


	9. New room

"How do you not hate me" Draco asked dropping my arm and his head so that his bangs covered his eyes

"Because you did not choose to be raised the way you where i am not ignorant i know you never had any other option other then do as you are told or i will kill everyone you love if i was you i would have done the same thing said the same things as you did. And i now that i boy i have been going to school with the bully that caused me countless tears is not the real Draco or at lest i hope it isn't i cant say i forgive you for everything forgiveness is not easy but prove to me to every one you are better then your father that you are not like him and everyone will forgive you i will forgive you make them understand you let them meet the real Draco"

His face for once showed ever emotion he was feeling regret, relief, confusion, but must of all saddest. i wonder why that is

"What if i cant do it what if i turn out just like him" he mumbled looking worried and fearful an expression i had never seen on his face before

"You won't i mite no know you well but i have seen glimpses of he real Draco he is in there and he is kind smart a total flirt but he is not evil you are not evil" he smiled at me

"You know you are right ... i am a flirt" he smirks i laughed and shook my head at him

"I am going to unpack" he nods walking over to lean on the railing looking down at the black lake I take one quick look at his amazing bum before walking up the spiral stair case up to mine and draco's rooms you could tell them apart from the sliver name plates that had our names on them. Taking a deep breath I walked in the walls where gray with black trim and a black design like branches of a tree I reached out to touch one of the branches and a small pink flower popped up way cool

There was a king size canopy 4 post bed across from the door it had sheer sliver material hanging all around the bed and a black comfier with sliver and black pillows and a small snake plushy was coiled around the bottom right post that was so cute. Next to the bed on the left was a small dark wood night stand with a light green lamp on it also there was a small light green couch pushed up against the wall so it was facing the bed there where duple doors on the wall to the right of the bed upon further inspection led to a fully stocked walk in closet I love this school

There was another door a few feet down since we where out of doors I am guessing i have to share a bathroom with Draco that should be ... entertaining. But what was the best part of the room was the music tap life is great see music taps are like youtube and pandora connected and it is voice activated I turn it on

"Black veil Brides knives and pens" A moment later it starts playing softly

"Full volume" You can't listen to BVB quietly I jump on my bed bouncing around screaming along to the words when that sound ends back flip off my bed just for the fun of it counting to dance around as I unpack with a flick of my wand my clothes are hung up with the rest of the stuff in the closet a long slow wave and my band/tim burton movie posters and crowed all on one wall then with a quick jab followed by a a fast wave all my bathroom shit zooms out of the room and settles it self in place in the bathroom. The touch sensitive walls are cool but flowers don't really work with the hole creepy posters and black ... everything.

"From flowers changuslayo thorns" I run my hands up and down the walls but this time the branches thin out and curl growing thorns I smile much better flopping down on my bed i sigh

"Volume down" the blaring music goes from a defying screaming to a soft humming in the back ground "Accio Maximum Ride" I whisper reaching my arm up when i fell something hard slam into it i lay it back down siting up i lay the book on the bed Maximum Ride by james Patterson my friend Kylie is completely obsessed with it and for good reason i was only on page 5 and i was hooked I walked over to my closet changing into Black pj shorts and a loose sleeping with sirens tank top with a black sports bra visible underneath I let my hair down before grabbing my book and walking out into the commons room. But I only got about 30 pages in before draco came out in low rise sweat pants ... That is it no shirt. Merlin help me.


End file.
